John Saxon
John Saxon (1935 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Plunderers ''(1960) [Rondo]: Shot in the back by Dolores Hart, after John pulls a knife on Jeff Chandler. (Thanks to Gordon) *''War Hunt ''(1962)'' [''Private Raymond Endore]: Slain by his own squadmates when his "war-hunting" threatens to break a cease-fire. *''The Appaloosa '''(Southwest to Sonora) ''(1966)' [''Chuy Medina]: Shot to death with a distance rifle by Marlon Brando, after Marlon tricks him into giving away his position. (Thanks to Gordon and Brian) *''The Intruders ''(1970) [Billy Pye]: Shot by one of the Younger Brothers' gang, after John shouts a warning to Don Murray; he dies shortly after being taken back to town. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mitchell'' (1975) [Walter Deaney]: Killed in an explosion when his dune buggy crashes while being chased by Joe Don Baker. (Note: I've only seen the Mystery Science Theater 3000 version of this movie, in which John's death scene is cut out, but I've read about the 'missing' scene in several on-line discussions of the movie.) *''Mark Strikes Again '''(Mark colpisce ancora)'' (1976)' [''Altman]: Accidentally machine-gunned by one of his officers, who was trying to kill Franco Gasparri. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Cynic, the Rat & the Fist '''(Il Cinico, l'infime, il violento) ''(1977)' [''Frank Di Maggio]: Shot in the chest by Tomas Milian during a big shoot-out between the rival gangs. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Shalimar (The Deadly Thief)'' (1978) [Colonel Columbus]: I remember that he was killed in this movie, but it's been so long since I've seen it that I've forgotten the circumstances. *''Battle Beyond the Stars ''(1980) [Sador]: Goes down with his dreadnaught when Darlanne Fluegel and Richard Thomas crash a smaller warship into John's vessel (with Darlanne and Richard ejecting at the last moment). (Thanks to Tal) *''Cannibal Apocalypse ''(1980) (Apocalypse Domani) ''[''Norman Hopper]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself after his wife (Elizabeth Turner) shoot herself in the head with his gun. *''The Scorpion with Two Tails '''(Assassinio al cimitero etrusco; Murder in an Etruscan Cemetery) ''(1982)' [''Arthur Barnard]: Neck snapped by Claudio Cassinelli while John is talking on the phone to Elvire Audray. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Tenebre (1982) (Tenebrae; Unsane) [''Bullmer]: Stabbed in the stomach by Anthony Franciosa in the middle of a crowded city square in broad daylight. *''Prisoners of the Lost Universe ''(1983) [Kleel]: Killed in an explosion while he tries to shoot Richard Hatch and Kay Lenz. *''Hands of Steel '''(Atomic Cyborg; Vendetta dal futuro) ''(1986)' [''Francis Turner]: Heart torn out by Daniel Greene. (Thanks to Johan) *''Zombie Death House (1987)'' [Colonel Gordon Burgess]: Killed in an explosion after being attacked by a group of zombies, preventing him from escaping before the charges go off. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors ''(1987) [Donald Thompson]: Impaled through the back on the fin of a Cadillac after being attacked by Robert Englund's skeleton after it comes back to life in a junkyard. (Thanks to Kenneth and Karen) *''Nightmare Beach '''(Welcome to Spring Break)(1989)' [Strycher]: Shot in the chest by Luis Valderrama as John is about to shoot Nicholas de Toth; John is then dragged behind a motorcycle. (Thanks to Andrea) *''My Mom's a Werewolf ''(1989) [Harry Thropen]: Stabbed in the chest (while he's in his werewolf form) with a silver fork attached to a staff by Tina Caspary while John is about to attack Susan Blakely (in her werewolf form). (Thanks to Andrew) *''Aftershock ''(1990) [Oliver Quinn]: Stabbed in the stomach with a knife throw by Jay Roberts Jr while John shoot him at the end of the fright. *''Hellmaster ''(1992) [Professor Saxon]: Burned to death (though I don't know the details). *''Jonathan of the Bears '''(Jonathan degli orsi) ''(1993)' [''Fred Goodwin]: Shot to death by Franco Nero. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Beverly Hills Cop III ''(1994) [Orrin Sanderson]: Shot in the chest by Stephen McHattie in the counterfeiters' print shop. (Thanks to Corey) *''Trapped Ashes (2006)'' [Leo]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head, some time before the story begins. It's revealed at the end of the movie that all the characters telling their stories are already ghosts; his death is shown in a flashback when Henry Gibson reminds him how his story actually ended. We only see the blood splatter on the wall in the flashback. Deaths in Television *''The Dick Powell Theatre: A Time To Die'' (1962) [Nick Giller]: Found dead in his darkened apartment with a bloody wound on his neck (presumably stabbed) by Dick Powell, who had come to kill him and found John's criminal rivals had beaten him to it. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: The Pillagers (1967) ''[Pedro Manez]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with James Arness. (Thanks to Harry) *''Kung Fu: King of the Mountain (1972)'' [Raven]: Accidentally falls to his death from a mountain when he trips over a rock while trying to take his rifle for shoot David Carradine after a fight. (Thanks to Robert) *''Dynasty: Domestic Intrigue (1984)'' [Rashid Ahmed]: Shot to death by the Istanbul police. (Thanks to Johan) *''Murder, She Wrote: Hooray for Homicide (1984)'' [Jerry Lydecker]: Hit on the head with a metal urn by Melissa Sue Anderson in an empty studio lot; his body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury discovers him and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''Murder, She Wrote: Proof in the Pudding'' (1994) [Bernardo Bonelli]: Stabbed in the chest by Liza Snyder in his kitchen. (Thanks to Scott) *''CSI: Grave Danger Part 1 (2005)'' [Walter Gordon]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up when he detonates his bomb explosive vest after a confrontation with William L. Petersen. (Thanks to Gary and PortsGuy) *''Masters Of Horror: Pelts (2006)'' [Jeb 'Pa' Jameson]: Bludgeoned to death with a baseball bat by his son (Michal Suchanek). His body is shown again later on when Link Baker and Meat Loaf discover him. (Thanks to Stephen and Andrew) Gallery Johnsaxon.jpg|John Saxon in Tenebre johnsaxon-scorpion2tails1.jpg|John Saxon's death in The Scorpion with Two Tails johnsaxon-scorpion2tails2.jpg|John Saxon dead in The Scorpion with Two Tails Saxon, John Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Saxon, John Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by blowing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Athletes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:People murdered by Freddy Krueger Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Actors who killed in werewolf or leopard form Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke